A small-sized axle driving apparatus housing therein a hydraulic transmission is well known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,914,907, 4,932,209 and 4,986,073 filed by the present applicant.
However, such an axle driving apparatus is not provided with a power take-off shaft so that a working machine, such as a mower, is driven by an engine.